Christopher House
Christopher House Christopher Lukas House is a 6 foot 2, 180 lbs, Red-Head who likes his hair cut down to the scalp. His slit red eyes reveal a cocky, arrogant, and loyal to his own cause person, waiting to be unleashed. His wrestling attire is a pair of pants with "Elevator to Hell" on one side and "Blackout to the Giant" on the other. When away from the wrestling ring, you can normally find him dressed in his black suit, red tie, black dress shoes and fedora waiting for the party to start. Christopher House is not a typical student at Lemon Brook. He trains in the weight-lifting room and fights his brother to enhance his brawler style. He is known as "Ravager" of Lemon Brook for his brutal hardcore bouts against his brother... and his victory every time. After school on Wednesdays, the brothers use to pull on their classic suits and sunglasses and head out to watch Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling. Now-a-days, as members of the organization... the brothers spend their days training and waiting to prove they are the best in the business. Wrestling Career Christopher just joined PCUW during the fourth week of January with his tag-team partner and brother, Jack House. Since joining, they won their first match against the Orange City Dragons... with outside inteference from Mitch. At New Year's War, they were the first team eliminated in the Tag Team Turmoil Match, which culminated in the Second City Saints becoming #1 Contenders for Kevin and Rolf's Tag Team titles. In his first singles match 4 days before St. Valentine's Day Massacre, he lost to Johnny Smith... but after the match ended got retribution in the form of a Carbon Footprint to Kenny Smith after both competitiors' tag team partners ran down to the ring. Afterwards, Lilian and Christopher won the Mixed Tag Belts from Ivory and Van on the third week of May. They lost the Mixed Tag Titles to Ariyanne and Matthew Hamilton at New Day when they held an open challenge. However, Christopher asserted himself into the Hardcore Championship picture with a victory over Eric Patterson, claiming Number One Contendership. Christopher's wrestling influences include Matt Morgan, Triple H, Team 3D, Randy Orton, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Family Christopher is the twin brother of Jack House and the younger brother of Lilian and Velvet House. Their parents ran out on them when Jack and Chris where 10, since then Lilian and Velvet (who were 12 at the time) have basically raised the two to be the best they can be. Both Jack and Chris' God-Parents are never around due to their work schedules (their God-Father is a Bodyguard while their God-Mother is a Surgeon). *Parents: Harper House (Dad), Delia House (Mom) *Siblings: Jack House (Twin Brother), Lilian and Velvet House (Older Sisters) *God-Parents: Michael Johnson (God-Father), Barbora Albrechtová (God-Mother) Ring Names/Nicknames *Ravager *Abomination Finishers *Hellevator *Carbon Footprint Teams/Stables *Blackout (On Hiatus) Title Reigns *1 Time Mixed Tag Team Champion (with Lilian House) Entrance Music *Sleeping Giant by 10fold (Matt Morgan's theme) *Line in the Sand by Motorhead (Blackout's theme / Evolution's old theme) Category:PCUW OCs